


Learning to understand

by Azpidistra



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azpidistra/pseuds/Azpidistra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai reflects on her relationship with Zuko, and how his decisions have influenced them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to understand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastwingedthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwingedthing/gifts).



I pretended to be happy. For a brief while, Azula offered a brief respite. Some chance to see the world, a chance to escape from the Fire. Eventually, even that went up in smoke.

She had tried to humiliate me. Teasing me for my crush on her brother. It backfired on her. It’s a cliche to even think it, but learning Zuko cared for me - it was the happiest I was.

We had such a brief time together.

I can understand why he did what he did. His reasons similar to why I had agreed to follow Azula. An escape. But more than that. He needed to set things right. He had longed to return home. To regain his family honor, and his father’s love. I know he loved me. I also know that was not enough, and I understood.

I understood that it was not enough. Waltzing back in was not what he thought. It was too easy. He had so much still unfinished business. With his uncle. With himself. With the Avatar.

I did not understand his need to made amends at first. His need to find himself, yes. I, too, was looking; searching; building. But we were children of the Fire Nation. 

I realized only when I helped to rescue him from jail. Saving the guy who had left me, who had broke my heart. Saving him - and saving the Avatar.

I understood then. I forgave him in that moment. Because I understood. Why he left. Why he did it; was doing it. He needed to find balance, not just for himself, but for all of us.

It still hurt. Watching him walk away. But knowing he was able to walk away because of me certainly helped.

Things are not perfect, even now. Zuko knows I’m serious. That if he breaks my heart again, I will hunt him down, and kill him. But that’s neither here nor there.

I’m by his side, and he’s by mine. 

We have our friends, and they are slowly becoming mine as well. We have each other. We have the Avatar. Zuko has Iroh back.

We can accomplish anything together. Which is good. Because we still have a lot of balance to bring. But you know?

I’m never bored, anymore.


End file.
